


Lean In Real Close...

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, HA! back at it again with this rarepair, Lucilla - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla takes her and Lucina's relationship to a new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean In Real Close...

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt

Despite her confusion, Lucina gladly took her new place next to Camilla on the velvet bench in Camilla's room. It wasn't unusual for Lucina and Camilla to take refuge in Camilla's room, and not even unusual for them to sit on that particular bench. However, usually, when they were together, Lucina had her head laid in Camilla's lap. That time, Lucina was pressed hip-to-hip with Camilla, with Camilla's arm snaked around her waist.

"There we go," Camilla cooed, tilting her head to the left so that she could rest it against Lucina's. "This is fine, too, right?"

Lucina nodded quickly, their heads brushing against each other. "Yes, I like this too! Although, if you would do the honors of…still stroking my head?"

"Your wish is my command, sweetie." The hand around Lucina's waist re-positioned itself so that Camilla could run her fingers through Lucina's hair and pet her affectionately. "There you are."

"Ah," Lucina sighed, "That's lovely. Thank you very much, Lady Camilla!"

Camilla didn't reply, both of them sitting in comfortable silence. Lucina shut her eyes, inhaling Camilla's flowery perfume. Lucina couldn't help leaning into Camilla a bit more.

Only a few minutes passed before Camilla's hand stopped, her hand instead resting on Lucina's shoulder. Lucina's heart raced as she felt Camilla's body twist to face her, the lavender-haired woman's other hand rising to cup Lucina's cheek.

Lucina turned a bit, too, opening her eyes. She gazed upon Camilla's face. Camilla's eyes were half-lidded, a pleased smile lighting up her features. Lucina's hands were clutching the fabric of her leggings, but one hand rose to rest on Camilla's hip, the other wavering a little mid-air before going to Camilla's curled locks.

"Comfy cozy," Camilla teased. Lucina smiled nervously, but her lips were soon performing a totally different action when Camilla quickly leaned in and stole a kiss from her lips.

Although their lips were only locked for a couple of seconds, to Lucina it felt like forever…or, rather, she wished it was forever. When they pulled away, Lucina's eyes immediately went to Camilla's lips, which were now shined with saliva and pink from Lucina's actions.

"I hope that sufficed," Lucina finally said, after the silence had grown thick.

"It could use some practice," Camilla admitted, "but that's not so bad, now is it?"


End file.
